


An Extra Pape

by phantxmic



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, It's called joscar and i love it, M/M, Oscar sneaks into the lodging house like a dork, Romance, kind of a Delancey redemption fic but i love the concept of Oscar x Jojo so fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Oscar hates to admit he's got a crush on one of the newsies. The newsies he worked with were raucous, snarky, and overall infuriated the Delancey. But, he can't help the soft spot he has for a certain boy.





	An Extra Pape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearcantwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearcantwrite/gifts).



> give joscar a try y'all I think it's a good pair
> 
> I'm dedicating this to @bearcantwrite since he and I created joscar (lov ya boo)

The usual rambunctious crowd of teenage boys eager to sell newspapers were now crowding around a small stand outside of The World building. Oscar Delancey was standing besides his boss, Wiesel, or as the newsies call him, Weasel. He had to admit; that name was priceless. He listened carefully as each newsie ordered papers, holding back a chuckle whenever they sassed Wiesel, and gave them their ordered papers. 

Oscar never really cared about the newsies, but he wasn't as heartless on the inside as he was on the out. He never truly wanted to hurt the kids, even if he threatened them almost daily. He knew he had a wall built up. He didn't want to show actual emotion, not even a smile, he couldn't be labeled as weak. He wanted to be as strong as his older brother Morris. He knew that Morris too had a soft side way deep down, but he himself had never seen it. He wasn't sure if anyone had. 

"Fifty papes for Jojo." Wiesel called, sliding the dime into the box. As Oscar gathered up his papers, Jojo actually began to speak to him. 

"Hey there Oscar~" Jojo cooed out his name, leaning on the stand and leering over the stacks of papers.

"Mornin'." Oscar said deadpan, counting through papers. 

"Can't'cha give a guy a smile, huh?" Jojo giggled, tilting his head as he watched him. His blue eyes were twinkling in ways that Oscar couldn't describe. The Delancey gave an occasional glance at him, trying to busy himself in getting his papers collected. "Ey, mind if ya slipped me an extra pape, 'uh, hottie?" He whispered, a smile still plastered on his face, "What Weasel don't know won't 'urt him~"

"Get lost, kid. You get what you bought." Oscar growled in retort, shoving the papers against Jojo's chest. 

Jojo pouted. "Oh, fine. See ya around, Ossy~" He gave him a flirtatious wave before he turned around and began walking off. 

Wait, he thinks he's hot? Oscar felt his heart do...something. He didn't know what. In a brief, glorious moment of impulse, Oscar grabbed Jojo by the wrist and pulled him back, slamming a paper against his chest. "Tell Wiesel and you're dead."

Jojo felt his jaw drop in shock as he stared at Oscar, feeling his face grow a dusty pink. He didn't actually think he would give him one, it was just some harmless flirting! "O-okay." He managed to stammer out before rushing off. 

_Oh my god the hot Delancey just gave me an extra paper. Wait, what?_ Jojo sat on the cart nearby and began thinking. Thinking about Oscar and the paper he was given. He fiddled with it in his hand, occasionally gazing up and accidentally meeting Oscar's gaze. God, Oscar. Jojo knew he shouldn't feel like this about a Delancey but he couldn't help himself. Oscar Delancey gave him an extra paper. 

Oscar was having an internal freak out session. Some thoughts included;  
_Oh my god what the fuck did I just do?_  
Oh my god he's staring at me fuck fuck fuck.  
Wait how many papers did this guy need?  
Fuck Jojo looks so fucking cute...

A loud voice rang through the area as Jack Kelly dismissed the boys to go sell. Jojo stood up and gave Oscar one last gaze before he rushed off to his spot, the extra paper still in hand. 

Oscar felt his heart jump at the gaze but soon calmed. Finally, some peace and quiet. I don't have to think about that kid. 

Oh, Oscar, if only it were that easy. 

Jojo was on Oscar's mind all. Damn. Day. He could not stop thinking about him. The way he moved and acted, his voice, his smile, those god damn eyes. He knew he had to see him again today. 

\--

Oscar couldn't believe he was actually fucking doing this. He had managed to sneak inside of the Manhattan newsboy lodging house and was now waiting for an opportunity to speak to Jojo. _What are you thinking?!_ his mind roared, _There's nine other boys in this room alone, there's no way you could get Jojo alone!_

Then, we have to do this the hard way. 

Oscar waited in the shadows of the room as the newsies one by one blew out their candles, until one bed was still dimly lit. The bed belonged to Jojo. Thank god. 

Jojo sat down in his bed and set something on the wooden nightstand next to his bed. Upon closer inspection, Oscar could see it was a paper. Was it the paper he gave him...? The possibility alone made Oscar swoon. He kept it. It meant so much to him that he kept it. Oh shut up, Oscar, it's probably just a paper he didn't sell today. 

Jojo was stretching his legs on the bed, making soft noises as his tired joints popped or cracked. 

"Jojo..." Oscar whispered softly, gazing around to make sure the others were asleep. Jojo didn't seem to hear. "Jojo," He whispered much more sternly. 

Jojo jerked his head up and gazed around the room, utterly confused. He must just be hearing things. He sighed softly and leaned over, carefully blowing out the candle on his nightstand. 

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Oscar huffed softly in rage and was quick to rush to his bedside. "Jojo." He spoke in a normal volume now. 

Jojo bounced back upright and stared at the figure in front of him. Wait, is that... "Oscar?" He whispered breathlessly. 

"Finally," Oscar muttered, relieved to finally have his attention. But now his nerves rose. Fuck, what the hell was he supposed to say? Hi there I think you're pretty cute and I snuck into your lodging home to tell you that!

"What the hell are ya doing in here?! If the boys find out, they'll kill ya!" Jojo sounded more worried than annoyed, "God, I gotta find a way to get ya outta here..."

"Before that, I just...wanted to talk to you," Oscar murmured, doing his best to stay as calm as humanly possible. God, what were you thinking?

Jojo stared at him, biting his lip and gently patting the spot next to him, "What's...what's up, Oscar?" 

As Oscar sat down next to him, he brushed a hand through his fluffy black hair. _What do I say?_ "Jojo, I...uhm...I just needed to...tell you that I..." _How do I tell a boy I like him?_ A million thoughts were running through Oscar's mind and he couldn't keep track of them all. Eventually, Oscar gave up. He cupped Jojo's cheeks and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet but short as Oscar pulled away quickly, embarrassed by his sudden action, "God, I'm so sorry, Jojo, I-I just couldn't find the right-" he was silenced by Jojo kissing him once more. 

Jojo was _kissing_ him. 

His lips were all Oscar had ever dreamed of and more. Soft, delicate kisses were being placed on his lips with such care and tenderness. He was aching for more of his sweet lips and the Delancey let out a soft whine as the newsie pulled away. 

"Think ya can talk now?" Jojo smiled softly, letting out a soft, precious giggle. 

All of Oscar's nerves lifted away at the sight of the boy, dimly lit by the moonlight. Oscar gave a small nod before murmuring, "I really like you, Jojo."

"I really like you too, Oscar." Jojo replied, scooting closer to the Delancey. 

Oscar wrapped his arms around Jojo and brought him close, "I-I thought I was crazy for likin' ya...thought it would be even crazier if ya liked me back."

Jojo giggled and leaned in to give him another soft, gentle kiss, "I guess we's both just a couple of crazies~"

**Author's Note:**

> Im mildly terrified of feedback for my new ship but y'know what I'm gonna write what I love regardless


End file.
